You Never Let Me Say
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story really. Just a lil one-shot. Better explanation inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, as much as I wish I did. 

Notes: This story is what I think should have ended up happening. Roughly anyway. This starts with the end of the play, and goes to the ending thatcould have been.I messed with some of the lines: aka:added new ones, deleted old ones. Messed with song lyrics as well, and added an origional song of my own for effect.Singing is in _italics_,stage directions and actions are in (), the person acting/speaking/singing is named in CAPS and asides are in >>. Please R&R.

RAOUL:  
_Free her!  
Do what you like, only free her!  
Have you no pity?_

PHANTOM:  
_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

CHRISTINE:  
_Please, Raoul, don't do this..._

RAOUL:  
_I love her!  
Does that mean nothing? I love her!  
Show some compassion ..._

PHANTOM:  
_The world showed no compassion to me!_

RAOUL:  
_Christine ... Christine ... Let me see her ..._

PHANTOM:  
_Be my guest, sir ... Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours? Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine .  
Start a new life with me -  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice -  
This is the point of no return!_

CHRISTINE:  
_>So do I lose him forever,  
Do I throw his love away?>_

RAOUL:  
_Christine, forgive me, please forgive me ... I did it all for you, and all for nothing ..._

CHRISTINE:  
_>What do I say to him...>_

PHANTOM:  
_Too late for turning back,  
too late for prayers and useless pity ..._

RAOUL:  
_Say you love him, and my life is over!_

CHRISTINE:  
_>When my love is already his...>_

PHANTOM:  
_Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting ..._

RAOUL:  
_Either way you choose, he has to win ..._

CHRISTINE:  
_>I love him more than he could know...>_

PHANTOM:  
_For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?_

RAOUL:  
_Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

CHRISTINE:  
_>But telling him would kill me...>_

PHANTOM:  
_Past the point of no return -_

RAOUL:  
_For pity's sake, Christine, say no!_

CHRISTINE:  
_>And it would kill Raoul as well...>_

PHANTOM:  
_... the final threshold ..._

RAOUL:  
_Don't throw your life away for my sake ..._

CHRISTINE:  
_>A life with him beside me..>._

PHANTOM:  
_His life is now the prize which you must earn!_

RAOUL:  
_I fought so hard to free you ..._

CHRISTINE:  
_>Or a prize I do not want...>_

PHANTOM:  
_You've passed the point of no return .  
_You try my patience - make your choice!

CHRISTINE:  
_>What can I say to him?  
What choice do I dare make?  
I've fallen in love with him,  
I have been for a time.  
Raoul loved me once,  
And I loved him for a time as well.  
God help me make the right decision,  
Help me say the truth that I must tell.>_

(Before she is able to say anything, the sound of the Mob reaches their ears.)

MOB:  
Some: _Track down this murderer - he must be found!  
Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but know we know:  
the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below .  
_Others: _Who is this monster, this murdering beast?  
Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet!  
This creature must never go free ..._

(Feeling rushed and believing that Christine will choose Raoul, the Phantom urges them to leave now.)

PHANTOM:  
_Take her - forget me - forget all of this .  
Leave me alone - forget all you've seen .  
Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat - swear to me never to tell The secret you know of the angel in hell!  
Go ... Go now - go now and leave me! Masquerade ... Paper faces on parade .  
Masquerade ... Hide your face, so the world will never find you ..._

_Christine, I love you ..._

(Raoul grabs Christine against her will and drags her to the boat, though the Phantom doesn't notice.)

PHANTOM:  
_You alone can make my song take flight -  
it's over now, the music of the night ..._

(A month passes, and the opera house has been abandoned. Christine returns alone to see what is left inside...Or who)  
(She walks onto the stage and begins to sing)

CHRISTINE:  
_Everything's fading away It's all dying out This life is crumbling,  
My soul is crying out_

_Every night is melting Into the days that follow,  
And nothing is clear As everything fades away_

PHANTOM (Distantly):  
_Screaming,  
Trying so hard to reach you You turn away like the world And leave my dying soul  
_(Closer):  
_Every garden, all the beauty Is turning into dust As this shallow life Comes crashing down_.

BOTH:  
_Everything around us Fades into the night,  
Hiding in this sea of Dying souls_

PHANTOM:  
_Bleeding,  
Praying so hard for you to see You turn and look away And ignore my screaming heart_

CHRISTINE:  
_Fade away into the darkness,  
Hide away in this ruin,  
Keeping alive for now,  
Save my dying soul._

PHANTOM:  
_Push me away again,  
Leave me to die inside,  
Hide away from me,  
Let me die,  
Let me die,  
Let me die inside_

BOTH:  
_Things won't end this way I'm not leaving like this My dying soul isn't gone yet,  
I can save it all,  
Save this ruined life we had Save our dying souls_

CHRISTINE:  
_Crying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming,  
Praying hard for you to see,  
Trying hard to reach you,  
You turn to look,  
But can't see anything,  
You can't ignore my screaming heart Or your own dying soul._

(As Christine finishes the last line, the Phantom enters from the opposite side of the stage)

PHANTOM:  
Why have you returned here?  
Why come back to this place of despair?  
Where is your lover now?  
He fought so hard to take you.

CHRISTINE:  
I came for you,  
For my own peace of mind.

PHANTOM:  
Why must you torture me?  
I set you free!

CHRISTINE:  
I never answered your question,  
Never responded to your demand.  
(She steps closer to him)  
You said for me to make a choice,  
Well I made it long ago.  
I love you,  
And no one else.  
(She kisses him)

(Pulling away, she starts to sing again)  
_I have come here  
In pursuit of  
My deepest urge,  
In pursuit of  
That wish,  
Which could never  
Stay silent.  
Silent . . .  
I have come back,  
That our love may now  
Become our own.  
In my mind I've already  
Succumbed to this,  
Dropped all defences  
Longed for so long for this.  
Now you are here with me:  
No second thoughts,  
We've decided.  
Decided . . .  
Past the point  
Of no return -  
No backward glances:  
The games we've played  
Till now are at An end . . .  
No more thoughts  
Of "if" or "when" -  
I'm through resisting:  
Abandon doubt,  
And let this dream  
Descend . . .  
What raging fire  
Shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
Unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
Lies before  
Us . . ?  
Past the point  
Of no return,  
The final threshold -  
What warm,  
Unspoken secrets  
Will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
Of no return . . ._

(The Phantom smiles and leads her to the trap door to the cellar. As they descend the stairs to his "home", they sing All I Ask Of You)

Well, if this story sucks, I'm sorry. It's the first one for Phantom of the Opera that I've written. If I get positive reviews, I'll write more. If I get negative reviews, I'll give it one more go. But please review so I know what I can fix to make this better. I only have one request about reviews: Be honest.


End file.
